zachs_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
2 Z Zach
2_Z_Zach is the creator, current owner, and sole admin of Zach's Collection. He is also the first player ever on the server. __TOC__ Background 2_Z_Zach is a huge fan of Minecraft, having played it since 2013, first on his Xbox 360, but then getting it on PC in 2015 and playing it ever since. He spent a lot of time between 2015-2017 playing on a Factions-Lite server called Standard Survival, but ended up leaving it due to lack of interest and other personal reasons. At some time in 2017, he created the first Minecraft server of his own, which saw a respectable number of regular players, but it eventually was shut down by himself due to a massive drop in player count caused by drama. After multiple attempts are re-kindling his interest in Minecraft, and hosting a few other servers for very short amounts of time, he took a long break from the game. His First Server 2_Z_Zach decided to open up his own server sometime in 2017, with moderate success, gaining a maximum of 20 unique players over its short lifespan. A mixture of friends and new people who find the server advertised on Reddit found the place. The server ran on a semi-vanilla Spigot platform with a few plugins for QOL (/tpa, /nicknames). The thing about his server that set it apart was a quest he formulated in the format of a Legend of Zelda-esque adventure. Complete with four fleshed-out dungeons, and a tyrannical main villain played by himself on an alt account. The quest ended with a success against the villain, and saving the world from being plunged into eternal darkness. He also hosted a Hunger Games competition, the winner of which got to choose one out of three mystery prizes, one of which was an item unobtainable in Survival. The server ended up being shut down when 2_Z_Zach made the controversial decision to invite a friend onto the server that his staff did not like. This coincided with a competitor from Standard Survival starting his own server up, and almost all the players went there instead. 2_Z_Zach tried to regain a playerbase, but ultimately failed. The Creation of Zach's Collection Sometime in early 2020, 2_Z_Zach regained an interest in Minecraft, and started playing modded survival in single-player. He had a lot of fun with it, and wanted to invite his friends, and ended up paying a host to make a server that he and his friends could play on. On 1/27/2020, 2_Z_Zach decided to make the server public, with a requirement to apply for a whitelist. It is unknown what other directions 2_Z_Zach wants to take the server, as history shows, he likes to surprise his players. Activities on Zach's Collection 2_Z_Zach has spent a good portion of his time building and improving his base. However he has raided an Ocean Monument with players The_Evil_Caster and SeniorPenguin, and is also the first player to attempt to brave the chaotic Dimensional Dungeons, albeit with little success. Attributes Strengths * 'Efficient: '''He does what it takes to get the job done quickly with the most yield possible. His builds often-times lack a pleasing appearance in exchange for functional efficiency * '''Front-Liner: '''He is not afraid of dashing into battle and slicing down foes. He typically likes to use a shield alongside his trusty blade, ''The Night Sky * '''Administrative Power: '''Since he is the server owner, he has the power to conjure up any item at will. However he does not like to use this power, especially to benefit other people or himself Weaknesses * '''Poor PvP: '''In a 1v1 fight he is very weak, and generally needs to give himself an advantage, either through smart positioning or better gear, to win an engagement * '''Tunnel Vision: '''He has poor situational awareness, which has led to his demise several times from creeper explosions. Category:Players